1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring a deposition rate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring a deposition rate which may be used in an actual deposition region by an optical method using at least one of absorption, scattering, and emission strength of light due to a deposition material, may be semi-permanently used, and may have high measurement accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a next generation display element which generates an emission phenomenon from an organic thin film by implementing the organic thin film and a metal electrode of multi layers on a glass substrate, on which a transparent electrode is applied, and applying voltage thereto, and is expected to be established as a display after a LCD. In particular, the organic thin film may be formed in a thin film form by depositing organic material gas, which is evaporated by heating a crucible including an organic material within a high vacuum chamber, on a glass substrate.
The OLED is manufactured by stacking a multi-layered thin film, e.g., the organic thin film and a metal thin film, on a substrate. An OLED facility for forming such thin films by deposition mainly uses a cluster scheme in which a plurality of unit chambers are connected, and is configured to transfer and convey the substrate and perform an element process in a state in which the substrate is horizontally disposed between the respective deposition chambers.
For example, a vacuum deposition method may form a thin film by installing at least one deposition source at a lower portion of a vacuum chamber, and a substrate to be processed, which is a deposition substrate, at an upper portion of the vacuum chamber. Such an apparatus for forming an organic thin film may use a vacuum exhaust system connected to the vacuum chamber so as to keep an inside of the vacuum chamber at a predetermined vacuum state, and then evaporate a deposition material from at least one deposition source at the predetermined vacuum state. For example, the deposition source may include a crucible having an organic material, which is a thin film material, accommodated therein, and a heater which is wound around the crucible to electrically heat the crucible. Therefore, when the crucible is heated with the increase in temperature of the heater, the organic material is evaporated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of embodiments, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.